pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Planet Protectors
u p Pikmin:Planet Protectors Pikmin:Planet Protectors is a game created by Whiptoungbulborb 8 and is known as pikmin 4. However, It also is considered as one of many pikmin sequels, Including Pikmin:The after years and Pikmin:Distant Planet. The game Revolves around the return of the S.S Drake to Koppai, But a Huge meteor storm struck 5 planets and caused Major damage that costed a total of 1,000,000 pokos. The presidents of Koppai and Hocotate are awating after landing on Koppai. The Presidents Explain that no one was hurt or killed, But the buildings and Major landmarks were destroyed. The 5 of them had to return once again to PNF-404 (Pikmin Planet) To Find Treasures. They use The S.S Drake once again because it is very advanced. But when they reach the first landing site, Frozen Fields, The captains are Tossed around the area and you will not reunite fully until day 2. Each captain is scatered around The area in different parts. Alph and Olimar Land in a Mushroom filled snow hole where red pikmin attack a snow bulborb. Louie and Brittany are Found above ground as well inside of a Cave that the only possible way of currently getting out is by swimming through a dangerous deep trench that blocks the cave exit ( Ice pikmin ) and another exit that leads to the Outskirts of frozen fields, But is being blocked by an explosive wall. They find ice pikmin trying to dig their onion out of the snow, and Charlie is the only captain who is fully underground in beginner's Cave. He finds the rock pikmin on the Last sublevel, But they were trapped behind a snow wall that they couldn't break. Hence, You can not use charlie until you reach Beginner's Cave. There is a total of 13 pikmin. The Normal pikmin from The previous games, including: * Red * Yellow * Blue * Purple * White * Rock * Winged And 6 new pikmin. * Ice: Resistant to ice, Destroys snow walls, Freezes water to make Bridges. * Green Pikmin: Double attack power, Resistant to Acid * Black Pikmin: Resistant to Tar, Destroys Oil Gysers. * Orange Pikmin: Resistant to Explosions, Destroys Exploding walls. * Gray Pikmin: Destroys Iron walls, Resistant to Getting Squished. * Desert Pikmin: Resistant to Mud, sand, And Dust. Destroys Mud walls and Sand Gysers The Pikmin Are found in this order: # Reds # Ices # Rocks # Purples # Greens # Yellows # Blacks # Whites # Blues # Deserts # Oranges # Winged # Grays To see how to find these Pikmin, Click Here. New Things * NIGHTIME: When the End of day countdown resumes, The research pod asks if you would like to Stay up and continue working. If you say yes, It will say, Be careful. At night, All pikmin except Winged and Blacks Trip easily and There are more enemies including Bosses. * Bosses Will appear every 2 nights. When you defeat one, It will drop a reward, Like pellets, Sprays, nectar, or very rarely, more pikmin. The chance of more pikmin dropping is very rare. * Bulbmin also sleep at night, The parent anyways. If you defeat it, The bulbmin will stay with you and if you have any left over before the next day, It will join you. Bulbmin are more common in the night. * Most Enemies that appear more are Bulborbs, Burrow-nits, Wollywogs, Sheargrubs/Shearwigs, and Blowhogs. A certain type of breadbug comes out each night to depending on the Area. * Here is what bosses and breadbugs apear in areas. * Frozen Fields: Frosty Bulblax x1 Beady Long Legs x1 Snowy snagret x1 Cream Breadbug * Tropical Oasis: Raging Long Legs x 1 Burrowing Snagret x2 Armored Mawdad x1 Vanilla Breadbug * Silver River: Empress Bulblax x1 Orange Empress Bulblax x1 King Dumple x1 Chocolate Breadbug * Twisted Jungle: Emperor Bulblax x1 Extermigator x1 Swampy long legs x1 Cinnamon Breadbug * Marsh Wild: Extermigator x1 Pileated Snagret x1 Colossal Long Legs x1 Breadbug * Revenge Mountain: Orange Empress Bulblax x1 (GIVES BIRTH) Raging Long Legs x1 Emperor Bulblax x1 Beady Long Legs x1 Burrowing Snagret x2 Giant Breadbug (RARE) x1 Lemon-lime Breadbug * Valley of Mushrooms: No bosses, No Breadbugs. Other Things * Onions Can now go underground, But you can only summon a few pikmin at a time. * All pikmin except for bulbmin now have onions. * There is a Cave Creator function on the title screen * Beta access is avalible if the player toggles A+B+L+R on gamecube controllers while on the menu. (Does not work with any other remotes.) Demo (NOT REAL) In Miami, FL and Brunswick MD, There was a Demo available to Play at Target stores, And Game conventions. The demo's periods went from June 6, 2014, to August 15, 2014. The demo consisted of only 3 playable characters, Olimar, Louie, and Alph. Each captain had a different kind of pikmin. Olimar had Reds, Louie had Blues, and Alph had Ices. The main goal was to break down walls to reach and unite with each other. where you would reunite, there was a snow wall you would need to break. Then you would fight Raging long legs. The area you were in looked VERY similar to the Marsh wild, even though you do not fight Raging Long legs here. The demo ended after you defeated Raging Long legs.Category:Pikmin:Planet Protectors Category:Non-Canon Games